


Video Games

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Greenhouse Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Max watches you play some video games, silently wondering if you’ve noticed his crush on you.
Relationships: Max Miller/Reader, Max Miller/You
Kudos: 4





	Video Games

Max slightly turns his head away from the TV screen to set his eyes on your face, taking your concentrated expression. He notices how you start biting your bottom lip once you get to the harder part of the level, a frown appearing on your forehead. He just continues to nibble on his thumb while he hugs the red pillow with his other arm, unconsciously wondering what it would be like to kiss you. He rapidly shakes his thoughts away along with his head, hiding the heat on his cheeks by slightly hiding his face behind the pillow.

You’re one of the few people who he somehow manages to have a real conversation with, not giving him weird looks for his shyness or stutter even once. You just always smile sweetly at him and talk at a pace that makes him feel more comfortable, and that’s only one of the reasons why he loves to hang out with you so much.

“God…” He comes back to reality when he hears you whisper through your teeth, watching slight fear appearing in your eyes. “I don’t think I’m gonna make this one.”

He looks back onto the screen, noticing how little life you have left as you seem to now be fighting one of the bosses of the game. He slightly opens his mouth, unsure if he should say anything.

“I’m… I’m sure you can do it.”

You give out a small smile at his words, not once looking away from the screen. “Thanks, Max.”

He feels the heat spread from his face down to his neck, feeling his heartbeat quicken for a split second because of your words. “No… no problem.”

He’s realized a few days ago the reason behind his recent symptoms: the sudden heat, the quickening of his heartbeat, his hands shaking more than usual… those are always increased whenever you’re around, even though the very thought of you makes him want to smile. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that he has a crush on you (probably an obvious one too); though he doesn’t know if you’ve also realized it. He thinks that there’s a chance you do, and if so, do you like him back?

“ _Yes!_ ” You let go of your controller and throw your arms in the air, a wide grin of contentment on your face as the words ‘You Win’ appear on the screen. “I finally did it!”

Max gives out a fond smile at your reaction as he stops nibbling on his thumb. “That was impressive.”

“I only succeeded ‘cause you believed in me.” He blinks in surprise at your words, turning his head only to see that your face is now very close to me. “I want ice cream; do you want some?”

“Huh…” He feels his skin getting hotter and hotter, having not expected you to be so close as his voice comes out in a whisper. “… yeah? Yeah, I… it is getting hot in here.”

Your grin stretches out upon hearing his answer, which makes his grip on the red pillow tighten. “Then let’s go!”

You take his hand in yours before he can even say anything, already dragging him out of the Ravens’ room to get to the cafeteria. All he can do is feel like his heart is about to bust out of his chest as he stares at your hands still holding, a gasp almost escaping his throat when you intertwine your fingers with him. You turn your head towards him to give him a warm smile; one that he has no problem giving back despite his nervousness.

Maybe one day he’ll have enough courage to ask you out.


End file.
